


Carry On

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You catch your whitelighter in an awkward situation.





	Carry On

“Hey, Phoebe? PHOEBE!?” you yelled over the pounding music, finally grabbing her attention.

“What is it, sweetie?” she shouted back, taking your arm and leading you to a quieter spot.

“Have you seen Leo?”

She shook her head in confusion, obviously not having heard you.

“LEO?” you yelled, flapping your hands in the most wing-like movement you could muster.

She nodded her head in understanding, pointing to the back office with a smile.

You winked at her and gave her a thumbs-up, before wading through the sea of dancing club-goers, hands groping all over the place, asses shoved into your side and heels hitting your toes.

By the time you were out of the crowd, you were sure you’d have caught something.

Shaking your head and composing yourself, you turned to the office door and pushed it open, walking in and shutting the door behind you, resting your head against the wood with your eyes closed in relief at the muffled silence.

You turned around, expecting to be able to discuss important matters with your whitelighter. Instead, you were greeted with the image of him shirtless, his wife hiked up on the desk as they made out like a pair of teenagers.

“Oh my god!”

You heard a squeak leave Piper’s mouth when she turned to you, eyes wide, Leo’s cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

“Y-y/n? What-what are you doing here?” he stuttered, trying-but failing to hide his bare torso with his hands.

“Oh-I…I just needed to ask a few questions about this new spell I’m trying out”, you replied, turning back around awkwardly. “But…it can wait. You two…just…get back to what you were doing”, you insisted, fighting off the smile as you backed away.

Leo turned away, too embarrassed to look at you for a second longer, Piper clearing her throat.

You glanced back at her, your jaw dropping exaggeratedly as you fanned yourself, Piper glaring playfully at you, before she waved you off.

Chuckling to yourself, you pulled the door open, shutting it firmly behind you-before you joined Phoebe again, ready to tell her everything you’d just seen.


End file.
